Babysitting
by Burnbee
Summary: They'd all woke up to crying.When they found what was crying they realized they had to take care of them.Now Ratchet is taking on baby Optimus,Jazz has baby Bulkhead,and Bumblebee has baby Prowl.Good thing Bumblebee took that babysitting class on Cybertron.Bumblebee and Prowl major charactors.


"ok ratchet your the do we do to make them stop?!"jazz ,bumblebee,and ratchet stared down at the three crying picked up optimus and handed bulkhead to jazz then prowl to bumblebee.  
"to the medbay."ratchet all hurried to the medbay.  
*med bay*  
"untill they are back to normal we'll each watch are not to be left alone unless the one you carried in."ratchet said.  
"i can do bulkhead does is sit around."jazz said.  
"i'm sure i can watch prowl."bumblebee shrugged.  
"here i put smaller cubes for energon in the rec room."ratchet said."optimus!"ratchet quickly grabed the tiny leader before he fell from the medical counter.  
"well...i have reports to fill out so bye."bumblebee picked up prowl and walked out.  
*bumblebee's room*  
"Prowl!"bumblebee ran after the sparkling who had his paper missed ratchet standing there taking the rolled and crawled away from bumblebee quickly."Prow get back here!"bumblebee screamed chasing the sparkling the other went tumbling into the ninja sparkling burst into rushed to pick him up and look him over.  
**good thing i took that babysitting class...**  
bumblebee thought as he got the sparkling to calm down.  
"uh...here play with gave it to me for christmas last year."bumblebee said putting prowl down and grabbing a tiny stuffed sparkling giggled and grabbed the bear.  
_chirp!chirp chirp!twitter!twitter chirp!_  
prowl exclaimed playing with the bear.  
hey bee come join me and bulkhead in a cube of energon.  
ok.  
"come on prowl lets get some energon."bumblebee giggled and flung his arms up begging to be picked smiled and picked him up.  
*living room*  
"so how are ya doing taking care of prowl?"jazz ask.  
"hey he's a are easy to take care 's not rocket science."bumblebee replied.  
"thats you can do it pretty good."jazz said.  
"oh and whats that mean?"bumblebee ask jumpping off the couch.  
"well your not actully the first bot on my list to take care of a sparkling..."jazz trailed.  
"at least i know where the sparkling i'm watching is!"bumblebee exclaimed pointing to prowl who was clinging to his leg trying to stand.  
"oh and what's that supposed to mean?!"jazz shreaked jumping up.  
"where's bulkhead?"bumblebee ask crossing his stopped and his spark was his responsibility at?  
"i...uh..."jazz raced from the room to find bulkhead.  
"come on prowl,"bumblebee bent down and picked up prowl."your gonna need a nap."bumblebee chuckled when prowl yawned and streached in his arms.  
*two hours later*  
bumblebee answered his door.  
"yes?"bumblebee whispered.  
"i just came by to see how it's going with prowl since i finally got optimus to take a help with prowl?"ratchet ask.  
"no he's been out for two hours now ratchet."bumblebee replied.  
"how'd you get him to go to sleep?"ratchet ask.  
"just a pit of warm energon."bumblebee replied.  
"how'd you know that would put them out?"ratchet ask.  
"uh...i took a sparkling sitting class for extra credit to be an elite guard."bumblebee was a loud wail from down the hall.  
"i'm going to go help jazz get bulkhead to sleep."ratchet ' wail was heard over the first."but first i'm going to go get optimus."ratchet both looked over at prowl who was still sleeping soundly." 'd you do it?"ratchet ask.  
"i was always top of my class."bumblebee rambled.  
"bye."ratchet said and raced shut his door before prowl could wake turned around and smiled at the sight of was the toughtest and meanest at the base and he was curled up in a ball around a bear with his fingers in his mouth in the middle of bumblebee's berth looking so cute and the sudden he started wailing and screaming.  
"oh prowl..."bumblebee sighed and picked up the rocking him a moment prowl stopped and snuggled into bumblebee's settled back down into recharge leaving a confused bumblebee staring at him."that was so weird..."bumblebee said.  
_**Prowl's P.O.V.**_  
i woke and streached feeling a bit tired.i heard a cling and opened my optics.  
_ok!thats not normal..._  
i said seeing as how bumblebee was now a giant to me.  
"good morning prowl."bumblebee smiled."did you know you squirm in your sleep?"bumblebee ask.i tried to replied but all that came out were squeaks,chirps,and twitters...the hell?  
_bumblebee whats going on?why do i sound like a sparkling?why are you so huge?!_  
i rambled on and on but eventually gave was a bit weird having to be fed for the first time in a while but i'm not really in the postition to as me and bumblebee were about to leave ratchet and jazz came in and thats how i ended up here in the rec room floor with toys all around me with optimus on one side and bulkhead on the other.  
_guys!whats going on?!_  
i ask but they looked at me like i spoke another languague.  
**_no pov  
_**prowl got up and started to crawl he could get far two servo's rapped around him and lifted him into the looked up innocently at the bot who grabbed screamed and wailed.  
"nope!sorry prowl but you have to stay in here."bumblebee stuck him back with the others.  
"so actully my night was pretty was out like a light."ratchet said.  
"mine was too."jazz said.  
"mine was really easy prowl slept most the time."bumblebee sniffled picked up a block and chunked hit optimus in the head hard causing him to fall over and start started soon after and prowl just sat staring at them like where did that block come from?  
"well..."sighed ratchet."duty calls."ratchet added and got up to get got up and got two left with the loud got up and sighed as he grabed prowl.  
"they're going to hate you when your back to normal ya know."bumblebee said.  
_chirp click click twitter?_  
prowl ask.  
"still have no clue what you said."bumblebee replied.  
*bumblebees room*  
bumblebee was working on paperwork while prowl was behind him trying to stand and walk.  
**_Prowl's POV_**  
_come on thats it..._  
i thought.i let go of the wall and stood pretty good but when i tried to take a step and fell on my butt.i tried again and my face slammed into the floor.  
_aw!stupid protoform body!_  
i senser nod i had was on fire.i couldnt help it i cried out.  
**_no POV_**  
bumblebee was up in half a nanoclick when he heard prowls wail of picked prowl up and calmed him down.  
*an hour later*  
bumblebee sat at the piano with his new song he'd just was asleep behind him started playing the song didn't even notics jazz standing in his door way behind him.  
"I'm fallin', and driftin', and spinnin' 's no one to catch me when I hit the the wind begins to blow, My heart is like the snow, fallin' on the rooftops.I was staring at the floor,When you floated through the door."bumblebee sang."I could wait all my life for an angel like you,Give me the key to set my heart free,Speak not a word; hold your breath, not a sound,Stay with me here in this moment, forever.I could wait all my life for an angel like you,Give me the key to set my heart free,Speak not a word; hold your breath, not a sound,Stay with me here in this moment, forever."bumblebee jumped when he heard someone clapping behind him.  
"that was a very good singer."jazz said.  
"what do you want?"bumblebee sighed.  
"i came by to ask for you and bulkhead were playing and now we cant find them."jazz jumped up and grabed prowl.  
*rec room*  
"ok so when i was a sparkling i loved..."bumblebee trailed.  
"the air ducts?"ratchet ask.  
"and when i ask what i loved prime answered..."bumblebee trailed.  
"the air ducts like he used to!"jazz replied.  
"they are in the air ducts?!"ratchet shrieked.  
"dont worry i can still fit in and find them."bumblebee set prowl down in the playpen."don't lose him."bumblebee opened the air vent and bumblebee climbed in.  
"it amazes me your still small enough to fit in that thing."ratchet said and jazz nodded.  
*air duct*  
"hi bulkhead."bumblebee grabed the first sparkling and crawled out."he was just right "bumblebee gave jazz his sparkling and went back in.  
"sit here bulkhead."jazz said and placed him beside prowl.  
*three hours later*  
all six autobots layd passed out in the was untill prowl started crying.  
"what is wrong?"bumblebee heard prowls empty tanks rumble and realized he forgot to feed him cause he was sleeping."alright hold on i'm getting it."bumblebee got up and ducked under his had a few cubes under his berth for prowl just incase he woke up in the middle of the night or got one and climbed onto the crossed his legs,bit the cube,and pulled prowl into his crying stopped as soon as bumblebee got the cube in hungerlie drank the cube and snuggled into bumblebee's prowl was finished he didn't want to continue his nap."thats ok i didn't want to sleep any more anyway."bumblebee handed prowl the bear but he threw it back and chuckled and scooped him squeaked in clapped and giggled.  
_chirp!twitter twitter!whirl chirp!_  
prowl giggled.  
"the others are still asleep but that doesn't mean we can't go watch some tv."bumblebee was just about to walk out with prowl when two loud wails were heard throughout the wails scared prowl enough that he started wailing too."hey prowl it's ok."bumblebee cuddled the sparikling to his chest and rocked him."hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into son,I'll shape your belief and you'll all ways know that your fathers a you won't understand the cause of your grief,But you'll always follow the voices beneath."bumblebee calmed and listened to smiled."com on lets go watch some cats 101."bumblebee said.  
*living room*  
bumblebee sat on the couch with prowl cradled in one arm on his lap.  
**_You'll know a Snowshoe cat first by its white paws and second by its gentle, loving behavior. The breed comes in several colors and patterns, such as the common blue point and seal point and uncommon tabby point and tortie point. Shorthaired Snowshoe cats require minimal grooming; a rubber brush will do the trick to remove excess hair and create bonding moments between you and your distribution of the white and the pointed color is carefully outlined in the breed Snowshoe is a talker with a soft, melodic voice. Very personable and intelligent, this breed is an ideal companion and adapts well to other itself is medium-sized, its body long but 's great for families with children no younger the seven._**  
"thats cool!"bumblebee exclaimed.  
**_The Munchkin is distinguished by a spontaneous dominant mutation that shortens the cat's legs. Except for their disproportionately short legs, cats should be well-balanced. It is important that the legs be straight, never bowed or cow-hocked. The head shape is an equilateral triangle. All colors and patterns, as well as both longhaired and shorthaired Munchkins, are accepted for competition. The longhaired Munchkin's coat is silky, semi-long and ends in a fully plumed tail. Munchkins are kittenish, outgoing and respond well to fun and funny cats get along well with other cats, dogs and ok with kids but needs to be groomed regularly._**  
"interesting..."bumblebee reached out and grabed bumblebee's finger before shoving it in his mouth.  
**ew!slobber!**  
bumblebee wanted to take his finger back but he didnt think he could handle any more it wasn't prowl who normally screamed and it was jazz's fault last screamed,optimus drooled,and prowl put everything in his bulkhead or optimus cried the other would do the they both screamed loud enough it would scare prowl enough to get him going too and a scared prowl was not that easy to calm down if you scare him bad had scared prowl bad enough earlier that he leaked oil and screamed loud enough to make not only everyone else in the base cover their audios but primus himself do the same along with roll over in his spent two hours calming him down while jazz got a very long lecture from gurgled and giggled and smiled as he with bumblebee's smiled prowl was so cute like released bumblebee's hand and put his thumb in his mouth.  
"oh no your not going to sleep right now."bumblebee smiled as prowl giggled as bumblebee yawned."it's your fault i'm tired."bumblebee lay'd back on the couch with prowl perched on his chestplate right above his fell asleep so he missed when ratchet came in with optimus and took a picture of them and placed in a book labled 'Prowl'.all three sparklings had one it would make explaining things far optimus had six pages,bulkhead had seven,and prowl he had the most because he was absalutly the cutest so it wasnt hard to get funny or cute pictures of had ten page held four to five pictures and each book had thirty pages.  
"that fills page ten."ratchet book had mainly pictures of just prowl or prowl with the other two but there were four picture's of him with of them sleeping(the one he just took),one of bumblebee chasing prowl to get his paperwork back(the first picture in his book),one of when prowl tried to crawl away but bumblebee caught him,and the last one of bumblebee holding prowl upside down both sticking their tongue's out at each other but prowl was smiling bumblebee's face was scrunched was also a picture that they got afew hours ago of prowl screaming at jazz that was the funniest of all because bumblebee had shoved prowl over to jazz when he started screaming and jazz was standing there like 'oh my primus!he's loud!what do i do?!'.there was a picture on the front of the book was a picture jazz took of bumblebee playing piano and prowl sleeping behind had a video of bumblebee and jazz's big grabed an energon cube and went back to his medbay to add the new picture and to take the video and put it in the book on a disk.  
*later*  
"prowl sit still and smile!"bumblebee picked up the sparkling and put him back in the center of the couch again." stay still."bumblebee sat and stared at bumblebee as he took a picture."ok go play."bumblebee put prowl on the and ratchet came in and put their sparklings down with prowl.  
"so has anyone other then optimus started walking?"ratchet ask."it's hard to keep him out of things now!"ratchet added.  
"well prowl keeps using the wall and falling can stand just he cant walk as far as i've seen."bumblebee replied.  
"bulkhead wont even try."jazz turned around to look at the sparklings playing.  
"uh-oh bumblebee runaway sparkling."ratchet looked to see prowl stumbling on his peds towards the door.  
"ah no ya don't."bumblebee jumped over the couch and jogged over to grabed prowl just as he was almost out."oh yeah look who's talking ratchet."bumblebee was walking towards the jumped up and ran over to him.  
"jazz bulkhead's gettin' away!"both was crawling walked over and picked him grabed optimus' hand and walked him over to the picked him up and placed him put bulkhead in didn't go was smaller then the other two and so they worried about him getting stepped on or and ratchet sat on the couch as bumblebee walked pulled out a camcorder and pointed it at bumblebee and sat down with prowl in his grawled at bumblebee and smaked the hands that restrained him.  
"prowl if you don't stop that your going to get it."bumblebee warned."prowl stop."bumblebee grabed him and stood up."i warned you!"bumblebee actully stopped and looked up at him grabed his legs and flipped him upside down."jazz get'em!"bumblebee jumped up and started tickling broke out in laughter and started he couldn't get away prowl started squealing and trying to kick his feet.  
"come on on fight you can do it."jazz tried and tried but got no held up a hand to jazz.  
"are you going to listen next time?"bumblebee shook his head no."alright get'em."bumblebee started another minute jazz stopped."are you going to listen next time?"bumblebee ask took a minute to breath then turned him right side up and sat down followed by jazz.  
"i hope you know prowls going to kill you when he's back to normal."ratchet said.  
"why is that?"bumblebee ask.  
"because i recorded that."ratchet replied.  
"ya know if they weren't in here right now i'd have some words to say to you but since they are i'm just going to smile and warn you that optimus is leaving."bumblebee handed the camcorder to bumblebee forgetting it was still turned it around to face the playpen bulkhead was in there but optimus wasn' he turned around to tape optimus walking out of the room giggling.  
"optimus!no!"ratchet shouted and chased the sparkling out of the came back in carrying the kicking and screaming placed him back in the playpen and took the camcorter had turned it off when ratchet started comming back."i'm going to make a copy of this and put it in prowls book."ratchet said subspacing the relaxed on the couch with prowl in his and bulkhead grabed the nerf guns in the play pen and started to play with was going fine untill one of them shot prowl in the lip quivered and he begain and jazz got up and took the nerf guns away.  
"hold still prowl."bumblebee held prowl down gently with one servo and pulled the dart off prowls faceplate and threw it on the floor then tried to calm prowl down."it's didn't mean to."bumblebee whispered to prowl while jazz and ratch put the guns cradled prowl and gently kissed his head where the dart calmed alittle but didn't stop gave prowl the bear and he calmed down the rest of the and jazz came back in talking.  
"how'd you get him to stop so fast?"jazz ask.  
"he took a likeing to that bear sari gave me."bumblebee replied turning to face had his legs rapped around the bears stomich,hands across it's face,and was nawing on one of the laughed and ratchet pulled out a camra and took a flash made prowl cover his optics and squirmed trying to get closer to bumblebee and away from the bright flash.


End file.
